Talk:FIND ME/@comment-34570189-20180814130312
C O M I N G S O O N lol its cancelled/this page is abandoned Edit: I'm actually gonna download FIND ME.exe so I can add some information. Edit 2: I can't edit it, welp..I'll just add a list in Edit 3 unless... ---- 1-11 1. The Storyteller tells about BFP, how he has been deperessed and now he is 25 years old, + The game begins and you play as the 25 year old man. 2. It starts normally as how the normal story mode intro always started as, ends with "Life is but a butterfly" It also starts the Torture Device intro...after a few seconds the place shakes and alarms start (yellow and red) 3. A suicide room (this has already been showed in the BFP wiki page) I couldn't see the text so I didn't understand what happened + the rest fades out but the plush.. 4. The same thing, storyteller is in the middle, The humans fade out and the masks fall and then they fade out, the same as humans, even though the masks change. BFP turns into just a hat and then it doesn't fade out. (again I couldn't see any text) 5. Shadow Tortured Lockjaw (I think) starts saying things and says "Are you afraid (of something)" This has also been leaked in some page 6. Returns with the hat from 4, but storyteller has disappeared and now the hat is in the middle (Again, after a few seconds.. There will be something saying "CHEAT ENDING") 7. Fredbear Plush (from fnaf 4) and BFP. Fredbear Plush starts saying random things. "Where have you been?" and etc. 8. BFP crying in the middle with all the animatronic plushes surronding him, but he is holding Kitty Fazcat Plushie...meanwhile the plushies (or employees) talk about how BFP should be helped, even though after they say these words they fade out like the masks/humans from Edit 7/die alone ending. (kittyfazcat also leaves) but then someone else says something.. The Credits start with Exile, Vilify (Also pictures from the games) 9. Some Torture Animatronic seeing red stuff, I could see a Foxy Curtain but i don't know. 10. It starts in the living room, 2 hallways and 1 couch. 11: Back to the intro, not sure what happens because I just like to bring it back to the main menu. ---- 12-20 12. Starts off with 1 employee looking at his back (I think) and Torture Golden Lockjaw bleeding, really badly, I didn't really go through everything so someone else can go do this for me. 13. Purple Guy laughing while lockjaw suit is bleeding (BFP) and BFP's girl friend will cry/scream when purple guy has been interacted, Sugar the Cat/KittyFazcat's suit will be there. 14. Purple guy has something gray in his face, he is currently on the parts and service with BFP's girl friend, if you interact with him..BFP's girl friend will stab Purple Guy. 15. Jester will be in the left bottom, grey doors are now covering so that you can't explore + They are in the Show Stage, whilst interacting with Jester he will disappear and then blood/gore will appear with Freddy and Friends eyes bleeding, a lockjaw suit also appears, if you interact with it the minigame ends. 16. Orange, Green and Purplish kids crying near The Beast, the 2nd room will have The Storyteller talking to BFP's girl friend, whilst BFP is crying, the minigame ends if you interact with him. 17. Jester and a BFP, it is christmas and when Jester interacts, a lockjaw plush appears and the gift has a hat, some random 0.1 frame comes out. 18. It's now Dec 25 and there are more gifts + a note, when interacting with a blue + red gift with no plushes.. the minigame ends. 19. Kids crying blood while Torture Lockjaw goes past them (Storyteller is watching him from the cloud he was below.) 2nd room will have Storyteller again, but BFP's girlfriend watching BFP cry, if you return back to the 1st room and then return to the 2nd room there will be another room BUT storyteller isn't watching and BFP's girlfriend is gone, now go to the 3rd room and then there will be a door, it ends the minigame again. 20. The kids cheering at Lockjaw + KItty Fazcat but BFP Is crying, Jester will be interacting with a laptop (probably watching something very disgusting i wont add in) after a few seconds (again) he shuts the door, like the fredbear plushie on FNAF 4 minigames a lockjaw plushie follows him, in the 3rd room there will be again a door like on 19, it again ends the minigame. The rest will be edited soon! Thank you for looking at this, please do not hate because I have almost wasted half a hour making this. Just something I wanted to say: 34. GPD Main Menu with Torture Fredbear and Springtrap, nothing actually happens if you touch the buttons, there is no night + press and hold "del" doesn't work neither.